<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submitting to the Priestess and the Rebel by Fortheoneatopthecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150188">Submitting to the Priestess and the Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity'>Fortheoneatopthecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust, Politics and Somehow Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Cuckolding, Multi, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Pressure kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week has passed since that incredible night at The Far-Out Star Hotel Sebastian LaCroix shared with Nines Rodriguez and Ming Xiao, one that he is eager to repeat again, especially after a terribly tedious meeting with the Mayor. But it isn't just simple pleasures he desires, as he needs to know how far the Anarch leader will go for his cause and whether he could possibly be swayed to his and Ming Xiao's side...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian LaCroix/Nines Rodriguez/Ming Xiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust, Politics and Somehow Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submitting to the Priestess and the Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I have finally posted the second fic of my LaCroix/Nines/Ming Xiao series of fics :3 It's about time since I finally finished this months ago but I was damned slow to edit the damned thing! XD Well, it's here now and I hope you enjoy this follow up to Drawn in by a Kuei-jin and a Prince. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian LaCroix idly swirled the champagne in his glass as he half-listened to the Mayor’s idiotic son prattle on about the latest party he had hosted on his father’s new yacht. Apparently, he was claiming that he’d gone to bed with sixteen Swedish supermodels and had them all for the rest of the night. Unless Mr-pea-pod-for-a-brain here had been able to perform for at least sixteen hours straight, Sebastian very much doubted those women left that encounter feeling satisfied.</p><p>Sebastian wouldn’t even be letting this idiot bore him to a final death with his tall tales of sexual conquest if he’d didn’t need the Mayor’s good graces to help with granting planning permission for a new art gallery for the Toreador Primogen. If only so that insipid artistic fool would be more supportive of his rule.</p><p>It ought to be easy enough to convince the Mayor, either through well-placed words, bribing him with more than enough money, helping him to indulge any desperately needed vices or, at very least, blackmail. And if all else failed Sebastian could always use his most powerful discipline, Domination.</p><p>God, if only the blasted Mayor would just come back from the men’s room. Sebastian had half the mind to excuse himself to find out what was keeping him for so long. But after having had to endure that disgusting stench coming from the Far-Out Star Hotel’s backed up toilets last week, something Sebastian was sure Nines Rodriguez had completely planned on happening when picking the place, he’d been a little wary of going into public restrooms of late. But ahh, he couldn’t keep acting so precious. He must behave like a true Ventrue, pull himself up by his bootstraps and endure, it would at the very least give his mind the chance to rest from the Mayor’s son’s brain-numbing nonsense.</p><p>However, before Sebastian could give his excuses the Mayor finally exited the men’s room and walked over to them. Sebastian went from having to hear the son’s unnecessarily detailed sex escapades to the Mayor waffling on about that television show about a family of washed-out rock stars, as well as his wife’s new hobby of knitting toilet seat covers for their local daycare…</p><p>Having to bear with that conversation of too much information, Sebastian was satisfied with himself when the Mayor easily granted him the planning permission needed for the new art gallery. Now all he had to worry about was whether this ‘amazing’ new artist the Toreador Primogen was fawning over would cause great embarrassment with art pieces that only a high-as-a-kite fool or at the very least a Malkavian would understand…</p><p>Thankfully, the gathering came to an end, and only once Sebastian was safely inside his limo, did he then groan loudly. The tedious task had been a lot worse than he’d expected yet… There had been more tiresome tasks he had to deal with in the past, but he also had better things to do with his time, like that night, last week…</p><p>Aside from the Anarch’s petty prank that night had been a most pleasurable one for Sebastian, and one he would love a repeat of tonight, as long as Nines hadn’t caught on that he and Ming Xiao were stringing him along, at least for now.</p><p>It had been just plain good luck that they’d all met on that night, and Nines had been willing to sleep with him and Ming Xiao in order to ‘spy’ on them. Sebastian didn’t want to think of how badly wrong this could’ve gone, instead, he preferred to reflect on how beautifully Nines had submitted to his and Ming Xiao’s will, not without growling resistance, but that was all part of the sexual games they had been playing.</p><p>The delightful memory of Nines being nearly undone by their servicing of his large cock flowed into Sebastian’s mind. Other recollections of that wonderful night soon followed, like having that unruly Anarch’s mouth on his cock, even if he did have an attitude about it at first, but Nines had been right in saying Sebastian should’ve just demanded it in the first place; the way Nines had gruffly endured and enjoyed Ming Xiao’s boot-heel pressed on the shaft of his cock; watching Ming Xiao on top of Nines using the Brujah’s cock to pleasure herself until she came, in between having Sebastian lick her pussy; not to mention the sinful tightness of Nines’ hole around his cock and shooting his seed deep inside him… and-</p><p>Sebastian shook his head, no need to get overexcited right now, after all he didn’t know if Nines would be willing to meet up with him and Ming Xiao again. Sebastian had felt a slight air of conflict brewing within Nines, and while he had said that he’d meet with them again this week, Sebastian half-feared the Anarch would wise up and avoid him.</p><p>Although Sebastian hadn’t thought it was anything to worry about, there had been the chance that Nines would just blow the whole thing wide open by admitting about their little affair. But, with a whole week gone and passed, it seemed that not even the possible guilt of sleeping with his enemies, especially with the leader of the people that had killed the last leader of the Anarchs, was enough to throw them all under the bus. Sebastian chuckled a little to himself, Nines might claim that he was more honourable than the Kindred of the Camarilla, but his need to survive was exactly the same as theirs. Or perhaps he fancied himself playing the long game…</p><p>But there was one thing that had been niggling Sebastian’s brain all week long, the fact that Nines might’ve been right about them striking against the Kuei-Jin together now rather than wait till later. It had been an excuse to Nines, as Sebastian had had no intention of revealing his true goal to the Anarch. Once the Ankaran sarcophagus and the power that lay within it was within his grasp then he’d wipe the Kuei-Jin, Sabbat and the Anarchs off the face of LA.</p><p>Although, it would be a shame to not keep Nines and Ming Xiao for himself, Sebastian mused with some strange, sudden wistfulness invading his mind. Perhaps once he’d attained that great power sleeping deep inside the sarcophagus, they would be willing to throw away their allegiances and join with him. Sebastian grinned widely to himself. Yes, that was a possibility, though a troubling thought came to mind that they’d rather die than follow him, even with great power flowing through his veins. But Sebastian pushed away those thoughts, he was getting ahead of himself.</p><p>As the familiar entrance of Ventrue Tower came into view, Sebastian was pleased to see Nines, wearing a leather jacket and smoking a cigarette, leaning on one of the statues next to the front entrance double-doors. He suppressed a smile as he smoothed out the front of his dark blue pinstriped suit and told the chauffeur to stop. He opened the passenger side door himself. Nines raised an eyebrow and dropped his cigarette onto the ground, stamping on it harshly before jumping into the limo and quickly shutting the door without a word.</p><p>Sebastian pulled Nines close to him, capturing his lips with his own, telling himself that he was doing it because the Anarch would appreciate outwardly expressed affection, and not because he had terribly missed kissing him or whatever nonsense. He nearly let out a surprised yelp when Nines tugged on his hair, making him throw his head back. Sebastian shivered with pleasure at Nines’ sudden domination over him, especially when the Anarch bent down to trail his tongue up his Adam’s apple, planting little kisses along his neck and jaw. He feverishly wrapped his arms around Nines’ shoulders, desperately pulling him closer, if possible, to his body.</p><p>All thoughts or excuses of why Sebastian was allowing the Anarch leader to take control over him so easily vanished away when Nines reached underneath his suit jacket to cup his buttocks and gave them a squeeze. Not wanting to be outdone, Sebastian threaded his fingers through Nines’ hair before gripping on tight, causing the Brujah to faintly gasp out and rub his groin against his. Oh, goodness, he was already hard! Sebastian bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning unnecessarily, he couldn’t and shouldn’t, at this point, let the Anarch know how much he was affecting him.</p><p>But, either thankfully or unfortunately, Nines, with a final peck on the lips, pulled away from Sebastian to bring out a pack of cheap cigarettes from his jacket and shook it, silently asking if it was alright to smoke. Sebastian shook his head, a lot of businessmen or politicians he dealt with on a nightly basis were very against the idea of smoking, wanting to keep their image as clean as possible. It pleased Sebastian that Nines was being so considerate of his property. He had been so sure the Brujah would’ve just chosen to light up a cigarette to spite him. How refreshing for it to not be the case!</p><p>“So, where’s Xiao? She couldn’t come or something?” Nines asked with a raised eyebrow while putting the cigarette pack away and wrapping an arm around Sebastian, “Or is it just you and me, Baby Carrot?”</p><p>Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. God, he hoped Nines calling him ‘Baby Carrot’ wasn’t going to become his little nickname for him. “She’s probably at her temple doing high priestess things,” he said, waving his hand dismissively and shrugged Nines’ arm off him, “Once you’ve told me where you want us to go, I’ll call her to meet us there.”</p><p>Nines leaned back against his seat and tapped his thigh thoughtfully before turning to Sebastian with a smirk. Sebastian knew whatever the man was going to say wouldn’t be to his liking.</p><p>“The Ocean House Hotel in Santa Monica.”</p><p>“What?!?” Sebastian shouted angrily, not believing the nerve of this man. “You want me to bring the three of us to an abandoned, burned hotel that is rumoured to be haunted, for us to spend the night in?!?” he said indignantly with gritted teeth. This had to be a joke, a sick, sick joke pulled on him-</p><p>Nines laughed out loud for a few moments at Sebastian’s outrage before finally calming down. “Jesus, I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously!” he chuckled lightly. When Sebastian glared at him Nines stopped but still wore a grin on his face. “Alright, alright, I’ll be truthful now. God, you need to buy a sense of humour! There’s a nice little hotel that’s ten minutes away.”</p><p>Sebastian relaxed a little, “Good, tell my driver the address, and I’ll text Ming Xiao to meet us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Having looked around the sleazily decorated hotel lobby with its coffee stain patterned wallpaper that seemed like it hadn’t been changed since the 1910s, Sebastian glared daggers at Nines’ back as he got them booked in. He should’ve known there was something up when his driver had given Sebastian a funny look after Nines had told him the address…. Shame the chauffeur hadn’t thought to inform him of the place’s reputation for its clientele of drug addicts, cheating husbands with their mistresses, prostitutes and gang members.</p><p>He especially should’ve known when Ming Xiao had replied to his text asking if he was joking. Sebastian had texted back, asking what she meant by that, and that Nines had chosen the place. Of course, once he had sent it, the hotel had fully come into view, and he’d understood then why she had asked. Sebastian had been about to demand Nines stop playing these stupid little pranks on him and be serious when Ming Xiao had texted back saying it was fine, and she’d be there. Perhaps, despite how sleazy looking the hotel was, they had a huge bathtub in their best room…</p><p>Well, hopefully the hotel’s best room looked better than its lobby and some of the dirty rooms that he had caught sight of. Some of the guests left their doors open to argue about who had the television on the loudest.</p><p>The hotel manager led both Sebastian and Nines up the stairs to their room, as it was up on the top floor and, of course, with the elevator in need of repairs, it was unable to reach said floor. This was getting better and better. Sebastian was sure Nines was loving his understandably negative reaction to the hotel, even though he was keeping it from showing on his face.</p><p>The top floor’s wallpaper admittedly was much cleaner looking than the lobby’s. Why, it still had its original grey-blue colour from when it had first been put on! The room itself was even better than he’d expected, it looked liked the maids had actually visited today to clean it! While it wasn’t nearly as huge as the penthouse suite from the Far-Out Star Hotel, it certainly was not lacking, with its large king-sized four-poster bed with pearly white sheets and a red velvet Gilded Age era sofa. It was almost like going back in time to when he had first arrived in the Americas.</p><p>When the hotel manager, who had grown unpleasantly sweaty as he’d explained about the lack of television reception up on this floor, finally left them alone, Sebastian opened the bathroom door, peaking inside. The bathtub in question wasn’t huge but it was a rather nice-looking porcelain white, four-clawed bathtub, placed in the centre of the bathroom. Hopefully, this would please Ming.</p><p>“Is it up to your standards?” Nines asked wryly as he removed his jacket, revealing a tight white T-shirt that showed off the Brujah’s strong muscular chest and arms.</p><p>Sebastian smiled, his eyes roaming over the rest of Nines’ body with great interest. Honestly, the man was highly excelling all of his standards, “Hmm…quite.”</p><p>Nines chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off his black leather boots, “I was talking about the room, actually. You think she’ll like the bathtub?”</p><p>“It’ll do nicely for her, yes,” Sebastian said while texting Ming Xiao the number and floor of their room. He got a reply from her saying she’d be there in a few minutes. “Ming will be here shortly,” he informed Nines, taking a seat next to him. “Perhaps,” Sebastian started slowly, hoping his voice sounded sultry, as he ran a hand underneath Nines’ T-shirt, feeling the hard muscle of his torso, “we could get a little head start. Give her something enjoyable to arrive to…”</p><p>Sebastian’s hand travelled up from Nines’ stomach to his chest, lightly squeezing his pecks and brushing fingers against his nipples, bringing out soft sighs from the Brujah’s lips. Nines laid a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in close for a kiss.</p><p>Sadly, it was at this moment that Sebastian’s cell phone buzzed loudly. He tried to ignore it, but Nines had already pulled away from him and muttered he should probably get it. Sebastian grit his teeth and quickly answered the call. “Hello, Sebastian LaCroix speaking, who is calling?” he greeted, trying to keep his voice professional and polite. This better be good!</p><p>The Fledgling’s shaky voice came through on the other end, “Um…Mr LaCroix, I’ve gotten the evidence in hand and I’m here at your office at the time you told me to be, and um…er, you’re not here?”</p><p>Sebastian bit his lip. Ah, yes, in the excitement of spending the night with Ming Xiao and Nines he’d completely forgotten about the task he had sent the Fledgling on. It must’ve been the Mayor’s son that had made him forget about it. Normally, if it wasn’t so incredibly important, he’d just tell the Fledgling to leave it on his desk and bid them good evening, but sadly, it was too important to not see to right away.</p><p>“Could you excuse me a moment?” Sebastian, without listening for the Fledgling’s reply, covered his cell phone and turned to Nines. “Well, there’s some urgent business I need to see to right away, but it shouldn’t-”</p><p>“What urgent business?” asked the voice of calm, feminine coldness, that could only belong to one woman.</p><p>Sebastian turned to see Ming Xiao walk in the room, wearing big, dark sunglasses and a tan trench coat, her hair covered by a colourful scarf. “Surely, it could wait until tomorrow night?” Ming Xiao teasingly asked.</p><p>Sebastian shook his head vigorously and shushed her, “No, it’s extremely important, but I’ll be gone no longer than half an hour.”</p><p>Ming Xiao’s gaze flittered towards Nines for a second, and her lips broke into an approving smile. “Fair enough, but don’t be surprised if Mr Rodriguez and I start having a little fun without you…” she said, taking off her trench coat, revealing a long red dress that fitted so well around her slim frame, a teardrop cleavage and full-length lace flower-patterned sleeves.</p><p>Sebastian breathed in when Ming Xiao removed her headscarf, letting her long black hair fall to her shoulders. It didn’t help how beautifully dazzling her jade-coloured eyes looked when she took off her sunglasses. God, he’d hoped this wouldn’t take too long; he didn’t want to miss out on tonight, especially with Rodriguez here.</p><p>Nines’ eyes and grin widened as Ming Xiao marched over to him, climbing onto his lap, and immediately started to kiss him passionately. It was hard for Sebastian not to tell the Fledgling to leave it until tomorrow, but it really couldn’t wait. So, forcing himself to look away, he quickly told his agent that he’d be at his office.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since Sebastian had last rushed to his office and hurried through the meeting as he did tonight. He could’ve screamed at how pointless the evidence turned out to be, even more so, as he was missing out on watching and participating in whatever sexual acts Nines and Ming Xiao were no doubt doing.</p><p>But thankfully, Sebastian managed to keep his temper in check and merely paid the Fledgling for their time and dismissed them. There was something inside that reminded him that giving in to anger and taking it out on the Fledgling wouldn’t ingratiate himself with either them or Nines.<br/>Not that he needed Nines’ approval, well, actually he did, but that was beside the point. The real point was, now that waste-of-time business was over, Sebastian could hurry back to the hotel, hoping he hadn’t missed too much.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian almost tripped and fell face first onto the floor when he came crashing through into the room, to see that Nines and Ming Xiao weren’t in the middle of any deviant sexual acts but rather just sitting on the bed, their discussion interrupted by his clumsy entrance into the room.</p><p>Sheepishly closing the door behind him, Sebastian walked over to them, pausing only when Ming Xiao gracefully got up from the bed, her face wearing a mask of stern disappointment. Her voice only confirmed that was the case. “I see you’ve finally showed up.”</p><p>As she marched over to him, Sebastian found himself unable to say anything. It was always the case when Ming Xiao’s dominating manner was directed at him, it caused shivers of anticipation to flow throughout his body. Normally he wouldn’t mind so much being submissive to her but in front of Rodriguez, his rival? He hated how much the idea of being sexually humiliated with Nines watching was bringing him all kinds of thrills.</p><p>Ming Xiao approached Sebastian and latched onto his hair, pulling his head to look at her. “You said, it wouldn’t take longer than half an hour for you to be back, and yet Mr Rodriguez and I have been waiting for nearly an hour!”</p><p>“I’m very sorry-” His voice sounded so weak and pathetic. He glanced over at Nines, who was watching with a cocked head and interest in his eyes.</p><p>Ming Xiao interrupted with a hiss, her eyes sharpening on him. “Your apologises are not good enough! Mr Rodriguez and I were being very patient waiting for you, not even indulging ourselves, so sure you would be back soon!” Her claw-like grip on his hair tightened, “And you made us look like fools by being so late!”</p><p>“Not very Ventrue-like with your lack of punctuality,” Nines pointed out, getting up from the bed and walking over to stand behind Sebastian, his hands on his shoulders. “Me and Ming were discussing what your punishment should be…”</p><p>Sebastian’s body shook with excitement at the idea that not only Ming Xiao was going to be punishing him but also that Nines would either be witnessing or participating in it.</p><p>Ming Xiao pulled his face close to hers. “Get on the bed and lay on your back with your arms and legs outstretched.” When she let go of his hair, Nines pushed him towards the bed. Sebastian scrambled onto the bed, and as told, lay down like a starfish.</p><p>Ming Xiao brought over a handful of rope cords and handed two to Nines. “Tie his ankles to the bedpost,” she directed. Then, grabbing harshly his left wrist and tightly wrapping the cord around it, she tied him to the bed post. She repeated the same action on his right side. Shortly after, Nines finished tying Sebastian’s spread ankles onto the posts at the bottom of the bed, although not as tightly as Ming Xiao had done with his wrists.</p><p>Shivers ran up Sebastian’s spine, and his blood quickly filled his cock at now being so vulnerable and at Ming Xiao’s and Nines’ mercy. He wondered what they might do to him next. Were they going to strip and whip him? Ravish him?</p><p>Ming Xiao’s fingers reached over to stroke his hair and cheek, but neither she nor Nines made a move to rip off his suit. Instead, they kneeled on the bed, each one close to his body, leaning over him to touch and kiss each other. It was clear to Sebastian this was his punishment; he would be forced to watch them having sex, and all the while they would ignore him, leaving him bereft and needy.</p><p>Soon Sebastian felt the weight of Ming Xiao climbing on top of his legs as she passionately kissed Nines. The Anarch leader unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down, her small perky breasts with hardened nipples his to touch. Sebastian’s cock twitched when Nines pinched and licked Ming Xiao’s nipples, making her groan lightly. Oh, how he wanted to join in, touching those lovely breasts of hers!</p><p>When he unconsciously pulled against his restraints Sebastian felt the slight stinging pain of Ming Xiao’s hand slapping his jaw and he quickly relaxed, her warning clear, don’t do anything until told otherwise.</p><p>Ming Xiao smiled, too kindly, it had to be fake, and gently brushed her fingers along where she had slapped his jaw before quickly turning to Nines and lifting up his T-shirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the ground.</p><p>As she lightly clawed up and down Nines’ chest, twisting and pinching his nipples along the way, Ming Xiao studied Sebastian, her eyes bright with enjoyment. She loved seeing him squirm, knowing that he was secretly loving being teased like this.</p><p>One of the games Sebastian and Ming Xiao would play at times was to have him imagine that he had caught her having sex with another man and he was forced to watch them. Sebastian would always grumble and complain before eventually agreeing to the fantasy. Even though the idea sexually excited him, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud.</p><p>And he couldn’t now admit how much watching Nines and Ming Xiao play with each other aroused him greatly, even more so, when Nines pulled down the rest of Ming Xiao’s dress and parted open her labia to rub her clitoris.</p><p>After making her let out a few moans, Nines then laid Ming Xiao right on top of Sebastian, her face next to his, and bent down to kiss towards her pussy. He craned his head forward, trying to get a better view of Nines licking Ming Xiao’s clit with quick jabs of the tip of his tongue before then suckling onto it. Ming Xiao shimmied her backside against Sebastian’s clothed cock as she writhed and cried out in pleasure when Nines slowly traced his tongue around her clit and entrance. As Nines slipped two fingers inside her, she gripped hard onto Sebastian’s hair, forcing him to face her and kissed him, biting and flicking her tongue against his before pushing his face away.</p><p>Nines’ fingers thrust inside Ming Xiao at a fast pace, and at the same time he grabbed Sebastian’s chin and kissed him roughly with bites as well as tongue. Then he quickly pulled away and moved over to ravish Ming Xiao’s lips instead.</p><p>The rough way his lips were kissed and used and then deserted by Ming Xiao and Nines made Sebastian feel heady with desperate, needy lust. He longed to have more from them but was also gaining pleasure from watching them enjoy each other, using him as a bed for their lovemaking and leaving him neglected.</p><p>Ming Xiao rolled off his body, leaving Sebastian once again to feel bereft, but it didn’t last long as Nines took her place by laying on top of him. Sebastian felt a mindless, fearful panic flood his mind at the possibility of being crushed by the Anarch’s larger body, but that was soon drowned out by the feeling of finding comfort in having the heavier weight of the man’s body on top of him, as if he should be honoured that Ming Xiao and Nines found him worthy of using his body to lay upon. It was stupid and foolish thinking, but Sebastian had a hard time pushing out the thought and didn’t want to, as it brought his arousal to exciting new heights.</p><p>The sound of Nines’ jeans’ zipper being undone perked Sebastian’s ear and he attempted to glance over the Brujah’s shoulder, seeing Ming Xiao pulling out his hardened thick cock and sucking onto the head. Nines gasped in response, his backside pushing down and rubbing against Sebastian’s clothed cock, making him bite his lip to suppress any undignified noises.</p><p>But, oh, it was getting harder to not cry out, as the sight of Ming Xiao’s lips wrapped around Nines’ cock was too wonderful to ignore, even more so as she pulled off to lick and lightly nip along the underside of Nines’ shaft. Sebastian, with much burning, arousing shame, swore his cock was already leaking with pre-cum. There was no way Nines wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Nines’ hand trailed up to rest on his cheek before forcing Sebastian to look at him. “Enjoying the show then? Don’t bother lying, I can feel it how much you do…” he said with a smirk. Sebastian felt some annoyance that the Brujah was having the absolute nerve to rub it in his face, yet the shame of having his arousal being found out soon overrode it.</p><p>He unconsciously moaned and thrust his hips up at Nines’ backside, the memory of being inside that bastard and the squeezing tightness replaying in his mind again. God, right now he’d have done anything to be untied and inside him again, but for the sake of his pride he’d never have said it out loud.</p><p>“Thought so,” Nines chuckled, then laid a peck on Sebastian’s nose before turning his attention back to Ming Xiao who was now deeply sucking onto his cock. “Goddamn, that feels so good…” Nines stated with a moan, as he ran his fingers through Ming Xiao’s hair while she bobbed her head, taking in more of his cock each time.</p><p>Sebastian felt his own cock twitch and throb in desperate need. Again, he’d have given anything to have Ming Xiao’s lips around his cock too. She’d always had a way of making him start to lose all sense of sanity with only the sharpest of licks, delicate touches and biting kisses along his length and testicles before completely undoing him by sucking long and deeply of his cock. And Sebastian knew how much Ming Xiao enjoyed it by the excitement in her jade eyes or the way she’d every now and again rub her clit, making her already wet pussy even wetter.</p><p>Sebastian shivered when Ming Xiao pulled Nines’ jeans all the way off and climbed on top of him, adding more to the comforting, crushing weight that was enveloping him. He hated himself for whimpering as Nines tugged on his hair with a laugh and filthily kissed him again. Their kiss lacked the biting of before but certainly not the passionate playing of their tongues.</p><p>As Nines pulled away from Sebastian, he was able to see Ming Xiao position the Anarch’s cock right at her entrance. And while keeping her gleeful eyes looking straight at Sebastian, Ming Xiao pushed Nines’ cock inside her pussy before sinking herself down, taking in the whole of his length up to the base. Sebastian licked his lips, wanting so badly to rip off his restraints to touch himself as he watched them.</p><p>Ming Xiao’s hands clawed into Nines’ shoulders as he grabbed onto her hips and thrust hard and fast inside her, “Fuck! Goddamn, this is as amazing as it was the first time!” Nines grunted, his eyes half-closed in concentration.</p><p>Sebastian, with a moan, agreed with Nines, fucking Ming Xiao was always as sweet as it was the first time, truly something he could never get enough of. But just as wonderful to Sebastian, was to watch Nines and Ming Xiao lose themselves in their animalistic need to fuck each other senseless. He adored the way their moaning cries to each other became near impossible to decipher, and how their hips grinded against each other, thrusting back and forth in rhythm, making the bed shake and Sebastian’s needy cock beg to be touched for release, and especially the way Nines’ and Ming Xiao’s hands seemed like they couldn’t get enough of each other with their constant groping and roaming over their bodies, pulling and tweaking nipples.</p><p>Sebastian’s mouth became dry when Nines’ fingers trailed down to rub Ming Xiao’s clit roughly, making the Kuei-Jin pant loudly and grip tightly onto his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>He was so close, so close to coming without being touched, caressed or even groped. It truly was a punishment for him and yet also an incredible sexual thrill. The shame of getting off on this heightened his arousal.</p><p>Ming Xiao moved Nines’ hand away from her clit, “Stop, let’s give him a better angle of how much better you take me…” she said with a cruel grin and dismounted herself from Nines who rolled off Sebastian’s body.</p><p>Sebastian could feel his cock leak more pre-cum at guessing what was going to happen next. And he wasn’t wrong. Ming Xiao knelt over his face, presenting him with her pussy, still so wonderfully wet with arousal, and Nines positioned himself right behind Ming Xiao, easily sliding his beautiful, wet, thick, hard cock back deep inside her pussy.</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t keep his gaze off Nine’s cock, slamming powerfully and rhythmically inside Ming Xiao’s pussy, her clit getting harder with each thrust. He leaned his head up, with his tongue sticking out as far as possible to lick her clit. Sebastian wanted to groan happily as the tip of his tongue touched Ming Xiao’s clit, causing her to make a shuddering moan, and instead of punishing him for touching her without permission, she pushed her hips down further to give him more access.</p><p>His vision was nearly blacked out while Ming Xiao’s pussy grinded against his face as he heavily licked her clit, delighting in her taste as well as that of Nines’ cock that his tongue would sometimes travel down in between thrusts. Sebastian also took great pleasure from hearing Ming Xiao’s rapid, panting moans and Nines’ ever louder grunts as he fucked her pussy. Her pussy must’ve been tightening around Nines’ cock beautifully thanks to the fact he was giving great attention to her clit with his tongue.</p><p>Nines, in fact, confirmed as much as when he grunted harshly, “Fuck me, Ming, your cunt is really squeezing my cock when Baby Carrot licks your clit like that!”</p><p>Sebastian inwardly sighed, that idiotic nickname Nines had given him really was going to stick…<br/>It was all Ming Xiao’s fault really. If she hadn’t said his cock was like a tiny carrot, then it wouldn’t have given Nines the idea. This was something he’d have to deal with later with Nines…</p><p>“Whate-ever yo-you two do…don’t you dare stop! Please, I’m so close!” Never in all the time he’d known and slept with her, had Sebastian ever heard Ming Xiao plead with such desperation in her voice, her calm and all-knowing tone vanishing away. Sebastian had never before felt so much euphoria until finding out this delicious little side of Ming Xiao, in fact he wanted her to be always like this.</p><p>Sebastian felt Ming Xiao’s hands grip his hair hard when he suckled onto her clit with as much fervour as he could muster. “Th-that’s it! Y-y-you littl- Ahh!” screamed Ming Xiao as she came, wetness leaking down Nines’ shaft which Sebastian happily lapped up before going back to suck onto her sensitive clit. “Ohhh, s-stop it!” Ming Xiao moaned weakly before climbing off Sebastian’s face to quickly undo his wrist and ankle bonds. “Do what you want with Sebastian, I can’t take anymore right now…” she told Nines before lounging next to Sebastian.</p><p>As Sebastian sat up, reflexively rubbing his freed wrists, his eyes wandered to Nines kneeling next to him on his left, looking at him with hunger. His hand was around the base of his cock, practically offering it to him. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind helping a guy out would you?” Nines asked coyly.</p><p>He couldn’t help but lick his lips again, not only did Sebastian want to make Nines become undone by his mouth, but he was also aroused by a great hunger to be submissive to the Anarch, to let himself be used by this man.</p><p>Sebastian bent his head down to give a long, laboured lick of the underside of Nines’ shaft, tasting the wetness of Ming Xiao that mingled with the Brujah’s along the way. Sebastian embarrassingly felt his cock leak more pre-cum as he moaned, enjoying this filthy cocktail of his two lovers’ tastes on his tongue.</p><p>Nines’ hand stroked the back of his neck, the touch sending shivers down his spine. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? Ming’s pussy does taste pretty damn good, I’m so glad you let yourself be cucked so I could taste her for myself…”</p><p>If they could have, Sebastian’s cheeks would have been flashing bright red, he was so affected by Nines’ dirty, sleazy words. All the more, since out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ming Xiao laying nearby, watching them with a big smirk. Sebastian wanted so badly to touch himself or beg for either Nines’ or Ming Xiao’s help for him to come already, but it felt like that was cheating somehow, like he wasn’t relieved of his punishment yet. After all, neither of them had said he was off the hook yet…</p><p>Sebastian then sucked onto the tip of Nines’ cock, and Ming Xiao’s hand crept up from behind and pushed his head down to take the whole of the Brujah’s length to the root. “There we go, you shouldn’t tease Mr Rodriguez like that…” Ming Xiao said, reprimanding him, keeping his head held in place.</p><p>Nines kindly waited until Sebastian relaxed his throat before thrusting into his mouth, “Goddamn, this mouth of yours, LaCroix, it’s all I’ve been thinking of this past week!” Nines’ growled, and the look in his fiery blue eyes was wonderfully animalistic. From the quickening pace of his thrusts, he had to be close.</p><p>With a low moan and a few inhumanly fast thrusts, Nines came, his seed shooting down Sebastian’s throat. Nines gently pulled his cock out of Sebastian’s mouth and pumped it a few more times, working through his orgasm. Little squirts of the Brujah’s cum hit Sebastian’s well-used and abused parted lips.</p><p>Sebastian gazed straight up at Nines who was now panting and leaning onto his shoulder to keep upright. He brought his fingers up to his lips, rubbing the semen around them and flicked out his tongue to savour it as well. He sighed at the taste and the way Nines’ eyes were transfixed on his mouth.</p><p>“Shit, that’s nice, I didn’t ever think you could be this nasty…” Nines said, his voice satisfied, “I bet it’s because you need to come as well, that baby carrot dick of yours must be harder than diamond!”</p><p>Sebastian nodded desperately, turning to Ming Xiao, who just smiled and lifted up his suit jacket to unzip his trousers, pulling out his leaking and aching cock. With a crook of her finger at Nines, Ming Xiao then pushed Sebastian on his back onto the mattress and bent down to lick up the right side of his cock. Nines followed suit by bending and running his tongue along the left side of Sebastian’s cock and massaging his testicles with his fingers.</p><p>Sebastian threw his head back, crying out, his hips thrusting upwards, and his hands latching onto the bedsheets. He was so close to the edge, it would take one little thing to make him lose it.<br/>Nines whispered something to Ming Xiao that he couldn’t hear very well, and she ceased her wonderfully torturous licking to move her head a little back. Nines then sucked onto his slit and began pumping Sebastian’s cock at an inhuman pace, clearly using his Celerity discipline.</p><p>The sensation was truly overwhelming, as if his cock were engulfed by the tight hold of a soft-feeling, high-powered vibrator. Nothing else existed for Sebastian outside the nonstop pleasure his cock was receiving, and the gleeful looks Nines and Ming Xiao were throwing his way.</p><p>When he finally dropped over the edge, Sebastian came with a hoarse scream, his hands ripping the bedsheet, his hips thrusting up uncontrollably for a moment as his seed spilled all over his suit jacket. Sebastian laid his head back on the mattress, feeling drained and a little ashamed he’d made a mess of his jacket, but very satisfied as well. Ming Xiao and Nines soon joined him, snuggling close to him on the bed. Sebastian wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in closer to him. Both Ming Xiao and Nines peppered his face with light kisses.</p><p>Yes, Ming Xiao and Nines were two people he definitely wanted to keep for himself.</p><p> </p><p>It took Sebastian longer than he would’ve liked to clean his seed off his jacket. Honestly, he swore that even after his efforts there were still tiny little specks permanently stuck in place. It didn’t help that at the same time both Nines and Ming Xiao were in the bath, constantly coyly asking him when he was going to come and join in, all the while stroking and touching each other and teasing him for taking so long.</p><p>Giving up on perfection, Sebastian dropped the suit jacket into the sink, he’d get someone else to clean it later, and walked over to the bathtub, kneeling beside it. “You’re not going to come in, Baby Carrot?” Nines asked with a sardonic smile, leaning back against the rim of the bathtub, pulling Ming Xiao close to his hairy chest. In response, Ming Xiao lifted her head and nuzzled her face against Nines’, which brought an easy grin to the man’s lips.</p><p>“Sadly, despite your continuing use of that annoying nickname for me, I’m afraid that I’m not going to fit with the both of you in the bathtub!” Sebastian replied with a chuckle, lightly splashing water in Nines’ direction, which…of course, resulted in Nines flicking water onto the left side of his face, and in turn, started a splashing war between the two of them. Though this was, at first, much to Ming Xiao’s chagrin, before long she joined in, flicking the warm, soapy bathwater at both Sebastian and Nines.</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s enough, you two!” Ming Xiao said with an earnest laugh, while lightly shoving his and Nines’ shoulders. Sebastian had never heard her laugh like that and found himself dearly missing it when she stopped to wrap her arms around Nines’ neck and kissed him passionately. Their kisses soon became softer and more romantic, Nines placing a hand on the small of her back and cupping her head with the other.</p><p>Witnessing this sickening display of sweetness didn’t even make Sebastian want to gag or roll his eyes as he had in the past when observing young couples in love parading their affections for the world to see. No, he felt almost warmed by it, in fact, even more so when both Nines and Ming Xiao gently grasped onto his hands, including him in their affectionate proceedings. Sebastian leaned over, embracing and kissing them softly and aimlessly, just wanting to feel the touch of their hot and wet skin.</p><p>It was rather nice to drift off in the moment, forgetting that this would all come to an end at some point, and anyway, Sebastian didn’t want to let them go, didn’t want Nines and Ming Xiao to stop being his lovers, though he had no intention of binding Nines and Ming Xiao to him by the normal means, no, then they would quickly lose everything he enjoyed about them! He’d find a way…</p><p>All too soon, it seemed, Sebastian was pulled away from this pleasantness by Nines breaking off the kiss. “This is great and all, us coming together and screwing the night away,” he bluntly stated, his face quickly turning serious, “But I think we can do more than this, we owe it to our own communities to do something more…”</p><p>Sebastian blinked, feeling surprised and intrigued at Nines’ suggestion. He took a quick glance at Ming Xiao, whose eyes, while unreadable, were trained on the Brujah, waiting to hear his next words. Nines’ continued, “We’re at a stalemate here between our factions and one small slight away from blowing up against each other into a war. And, of course, you know the Sabbat are going to take advantage of it. Hell, they might be plotting to sabotage and frame the other, to get a spark started.”</p><p>While Sebastian would have loved to think that the Sabbat were all brainless shovel-heads, running around shooting their guns in all directions and making a general mockery of the masquerade, in fact, he knew better than that. What Nines was saying did make sense, though it was oddly interesting that he was coming to this conclusion already. That filled Sebastian with some perhaps unnecessary suspicion at the man’s motives.</p><p>But maybe Nines was wising up to the reality that he needed to stop all this nonsense about not taking leadership and was now at last actually willing to take responsibility for his side of the Anarchs. Then again, it could simply be that Nines wanted to make the best of the situation he’d found himself in.</p><p>“Are you suggesting we make a mutually beneficial pact between the three of us, to wipe out the vile Sabbat and rule this city together?” Ming Xiao asked with a sly smile, her tone filled with eagerness.</p><p>The troubled look in Nines’ fiery blue eyes provoked by her suggestion, showed that perhaps he hadn’t quite wised up after all. “Yes, I guess that is what I’m suggesting,” he said rather unconvincingly, “but we’ll cross that bridge when the Sabbat have been taken care of.”</p><p>Ming Xiao glanced at Sebastian, her lips pressed together in a thin line, her eyebrow cocked, and her eyes quickly flicking to Nines and back to meet Sebastian’s eyes, silently asking him if they should let the Anarch know of their own pact. Sebastian’s lips quirked upwards, silently answering. They might as well if they intended to keep stringing Nines along. After all, it could be a good idea to have an extra addition to this alliance if the business with the Ankaran Sarcophagus took longer than expected. Or if there was nothing inside the sarcophagus….</p><p>Either way, having Nines on his side for the moment would give Sebastian the time he needed. Of course, revealing to Nines that he and Ming Xiao already had established an alliance could be a risk, as the young Anarch leader might easily fly off the handle, but Sebastian had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case. Whatever game Nines was attempting to play with them, there was too much at stake for him to lose his temper over.</p><p>“Well, Ming Xiao and I already have an alliance together,” Sebastian began, turning his head to face Ming Xiao and caressing her shoulder. She brought him a broad smile before gazing smoulderingly at Nines, running a hand up his chest. “And we would be more than happy for you join our pact, to really make something of Los Angeles,” he said confidently, grinning widely at Nines.</p><p>The tension in Nines’ jaw and brief darkening of his eyes, made Sebastian for a second regret his decision to tell him, but the air of tension was gone in a flash when Nines chuckled loudly, “Yeah, I thought so, you two weren’t the most subtle. Practically fucking in public aside, I figured that there was more going on.”</p><p><em>Well, you didn’t have to put it so crudely!</em> Sebastian thought to himself with a huff, which was apparently funny enough for Nines to laugh again and flick a finger down his nose. He would’ve glared at him if he didn’t know better, in that it would only make the man persist in his teasing.</p><p>Ming Xiao giggled heartily, running her hand up and down Nines’ chest, “I suppose we have not, as you’ve so bluntly stated,” she admitted with a sigh that was more amused than annoyed, before fixing her brilliant, jade green gaze on him, “But does that mean you agree to fully join us in making this city worth something grander?”</p><p>Nines’ eyes flicked downwards, and he rubbed the back of his neck. For the next long moment, his brows creased in a frown and his fang run along his bottom lip in deep deliberation. Closing his eyes, Nines grimaced slightly before fixing his expression to a more resolute one and finally answering, “Yeah, sure, I think we can build something better for LA but-” he briefly chewed the inside of his cheek, then pinned Sebastian with his intense blue eyes, “but you’re kidding yourself, LaCroix, if you think that the Camarilla has any future in LA, that you have any future with the Camarilla at all with how ‘much’ they have your back now.”</p><p>Sebastian restrained himself from snarling defensively at Nines’ statement. While it was true that he didn’t seem to have much of a future as Prince at this present time, the idea that the Primogen would throw him away, even if he succeeded, was absolutely galling even to consider.</p><p><em>Interesting idea you are throwing my way, Nines, I wonder if this is a play to undermine my confidence in the Camarilla? He has been learning to play the game a lot quicker than I had expected! Or has he been playing the Honest-Abe, guilt ridden fool with us the whole time?</em> Sebastian pondered to himself briefly, after all, he didn’t have all night to reconsider his possible misjudging of Nines’ character.</p><p>And besides, if all went well with the sarcophagus, Sebastian would never be restrained by the Elders of the Camarilla ever again. “Are you suggesting I leave the Camarilla to join with the Anarchs, then? Would I have a better future there, perhaps?”</p><p>Nines shrugged, “Just pointing out the facts, LaCroix. Word on the street is that your nights as Prince are getting smaller than your Baby Carrot Dick!” he said with a laugh, gently elbowing Ming Xiao, who at first stared at him coolly, before her lips broke into a smirk. Sebastian simply rolled his eyes at the lewd joke.</p><p>“But seriously, even you can do better than them and-” Nines leaned forward to press a small kiss on Sebastian’s lips. Even though it was clearly a manipulative tactic on the Anarch’s part, it still made him tingle. Nines pulled away just an inch from Sebastian’s face to finish his sentence… “I’d feel better about fucking with someone who wasn’t a true-blue Cammy.” Oh, he really was learning quick!</p><p>“I assume this goes for me as well?” Ming Xiao asked, resting her arms on the rim of the bathtub, closer to both Sebastian and Nines, “Or are you willing to actually trust in the fairness of the New Promise Mandarinate?”</p><p>Nines’ jaw tensed again. If he was hoping to manipulate them properly into whatever he wanted, then he needed so dearly to get a better pokerface. Nines straightened up and looked right into Ming Xiao’s eyes, as he sternly stated, “Just don’t control every aspect of yours and my people’s lives! Don’t fucking screw them over just cause you’re older than them! And especially, don’t try to do that underhanded shit that I know that you do, to try to take more territory from under everyone’s noses!” Nines then jabbed a finger in Sebastian’s direction. “That also applies to you as well, LaCroix! If you turn over to the Anarchs, I’m not tolerating anymore backstabbing Cammy bullshit from you! No killing any orphan fledglings or Caitiffs for existing, you got me? These are my conditions, if we’re all going to work together, understand?”</p><p>Sebastian cocked his head to the side. Interesting that Nines wasn’t even attempting to play ball with him and Ming Xiao by going along with anything they said. No, rather, he was stating his intentions of how he thought Los Angeles should be run by them. Perhaps Nines was no longer entertaining the possibility of spying on them in hopes of throwing them out of the city but instead wanted to try and change how they ran their territories.</p><p>But there was one little thing that Nines had failed to mention, and Sebastian was keen on reminding him, “I do hope you don’t mean to ignore any violations to the masquerade that any young Kindred could end up making, then. Because if so, then it could be rather disastrous, if some young foolish Kindred ends up dooming us all…”</p><p>Nines sighed heavily, crossing his arms. “Of course, we’ll follow the masquerade, I’m not fucking stupid, we’ve held the Free States for nearly sixty years without breaking it. We can drill that point deeply in their heads. But the point is, we can have a good society where we’re free to do what we wish, as long it doesn’t break the masquerade or needlessly hurt each other or humans!”</p><p>It was almost laughable how much Nines’ vision for LA was a ridiculous pipe dream, but the way he said it so passionately almost made a small, small part of Sebastian buy into it. Almost.</p><p>“I believe that’s acceptable, don’t you think, Sebastian? After all, taking care of the community has always been at the forefront of my Wu’s and Court’s intentions for Chinatown,” Ming Xiao said, looking at Sebastian expectantly, awaiting his answer.</p><p>Squaring his shoulders, Sebastian nodded at Ming Xiao before turning to face Nines. His clasped together hands resting on the rim, he answered in a careful tone, “While I do find your vision of an Anarch-slash-Kuei-jin controlled Los Angeles to have elements of a pipe dream, history has said that about a lot things that are a reality now.” Nines nodded in agreement, as Sebastian had expected. “So, I’m willing to have a go at making this vision of yours a reality, Nines, but I will say that it’ll take years for this to become a reality, even after we get rid of both the Sabbat and the Camarilla.”</p><p>“We’re immortal, we can wait that long,” Nines replied so easily and thoughtlessly that it pricked Sebastian with annoyance at how naïve he was being, even at his young age.</p><p>“I hope you’ll still be saying that in fifteen years time,” Ming Xiao said sagely.</p><p>Nines chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s and Ming Xiao’s shoulders, “I’ve been a Kindred in the Anarch Free States for nearly sixty years, I know what’s its like to live with a vision that seems like a pipe dream. I can handle another fifteen years or, hell, a hundred years, if I have to!”</p><p>Sebastian smiled, patting Nines on the chest, “Well, I’m glad we have someone that’s very determined and realistic in his goals on our side. Aren’t you, ma cherie?”</p><p>“Most certainly so!” Ming Xiao then kissed Nines softly on his lips.</p><p>“Glad to see you two so enthusiastic about our new alliance!” Nines said with a wide-fanged smile, “So, how shall we deal with the Sabbat, then?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent with them in bed, discussing strategies on finding and sabotaging the Sabbat’s important properties and warehouses, as it was imperative to shrink the sect’s influence in Los Angeles as much as possible.</p><p>Despite Nines’ uneasiness with the whole idea, they did agree that both Sebastian’s and Ming Xiao’s agents could do some reconnaissance and infiltration into some of the more prominent Sabbat packs in East LA. Nines seemed especially unhappy with Sebastian’s suggestion that the Fledgling should be sent to infiltrate a particular Sabbat pack residing in the community housing and rumoured to be funding a local Drug Cartel.</p><p>Of course, Sebastian hadn’t any real intention of actually send the Fledgling there, as he had plans for them to retrieve the sarcophagus from the museum later this week, but rather he had brought up the idea to see if Nines’ interest in the Fledgling not being part of a rather dangerous task was due to more than altruism. After all, Nines was showing a more cunning side than Sebastian had expected, the Fledgling could very well be a little spy for the Anarchs, something he would have to look into.</p><p>But overall, as dawn neared, and the meeting drew to a close, they all ended up snuggling close together under the bedsheets. This pleasant closeness made Sebastian feel wistful and think again of his idea of never letting go of his lovers. If Nines wanted a better Los Angeles, then with the power inside of the sarcophagus, Sebastian knew he could give it to him. Of course, he would have to see if that was what Ming Xiao wanted too. But Sebastian didn’t doubt that if he could give her whatever she wanted then he’d always have her by his side along with Nines. As Sebastian’s eyelids grew heavy, his last thoughts before falling asleep were that it felt good for him to have some direction in his soon to be godhood. Yes, he could build an empire, but it would be a better world than the one they lived in…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>